Breathing Stone
by Youkomon
Summary: Terra's present existance is marred, breathing only through stone. With no way to comunicate with the outside world, she remains oblivious to it...or does she? Possible BBxR pairing but open to interpretation.


Finally! I wrote something about Terra, one of the few blondes out there who isn't an airhead or who possess a beach babe quality.

Mute: what the hell is that meant to mean?

Me: Well, for one she has an interesting personality!

Mute: If by interesting you mean becoming a rock-welding psychopath who tries to kill the only people who ever cared about her, then yes.

Me: No! It's my belief that she was just a confused and emotionally insecure teenage girl who tried to do the right thing but had seen the nasty side of human nature too many times. Certainly the series tries to portray it this way. Annnnnd she does redeem herself by sacrificing herself.

Mute: You really shouldn't use the same word twice in the same sentence…

Me: Ahem, you're just here so that I can bounce ideas off you!

Mute: Am not! Ow! (gets hit by a particularly nasty-looking idea which curiously looks like Raven in her demon form)

* * *

There's nothing here. Well, except the natural, musty darkness of the earth and the vivid colours of the many memories circulating around, within what's left of you. And quite frankly, there's not much to be analysed.

God, you'd do anything to skilfully travel through the skies on an airborne roar with a superior smirk attached to your face. Even the biting winter wind that appears to be so cold and vicious to those with the flesh to **_feel_** it would be welcome to you.

Although the world of reality and time is denied to you somehow you can fill it passing. After all what are a couple of centuries to a piece of rock? There's not much chance of you becoming eroded by the acid rain which occasionally plunders through the atmosphere after all, what with being stuck in this dingy cave and all. No you'll just remain here, unweathered, unchangeable and unloved, while the only ones who might have or did care about your existence slip away into their muddy battle-carved graves. And so they shall return to the element you once controlled and have now become a part of. Only they will know the sweet slumber of true death while you remain imprisoned in the unyielding rock formation. Ah, the bitter sweetness of sacrifice…

You reach out in the darkness, feeling for the only contact you have left to the outside world you are blind to despite you actually psychically remaining in it (oh, the laughable irony!). For a while you sense nothing and you panic wildly, crying out in the place where the earth is deaf to you, before you find it and desperately latch onto it like a whimpering parasite. It is Raven's sleeping mind. The half demon's brain is the only one with the right kind of sensitivity to pick up omens and messages in her dreams or this particular case, a lost soul. Again cruel irony strikes; you can only view the ever-changing world through the memories and dreams of the girl who hates you such an unquenchable anger that you actually quake at the prospect of her discovering you here. But that will never be. For some reason, even with her impressive skills, she can never sense you when you pay a visit; perhaps it is best this way.

As always, when you are here, your confidence grows as you can actually experience the thrill of colours and catch snippets of things you once took for granted. You can escape the darkness for a brief while and it is like taking a breath of fresh air once more. Hope lights up your small frame as you positively glow at her memory of Beast Boy hurrying into the flower shop and purchasing some bold red tulips with the intention of giving them to your unbreathing body when he visited you not less than ten hours ago. You crow in the wake of your sudden jubilance at the prospect of being remembered before cheekily blowing a kiss to his impish features displayed before you. You melt at the thought of his kindly gesture and think tender thoughts while your own memory retraces the times you spent 'alone' time together and how complete he made you feel.

**_'Red…he gave me red flowers…my favourite colour…he remembered!'_**

If you had eyes they'd be getting watery with heart-felt emotion. If only you were out there with him! Then you could once again say how sorry you were for betraying everyone and then maybe…just maybe…he could put the past behind them and continue unfurling the bud of that romantic relationship that had seemed so promising between the two of you. It could bloom into something really deep and meaningful, something throbbing in the deep scarlet of the heart.

You've dreamt of the moment when you burst out of stone and into his arms as a normal human girl, your perfect happy ever after, like an enchanted princess being rescued by her prince. Normally you would be scornful of such romantic visions, it's a bit too Starfire-ry for your personal taste. But you're tired of being alone, drowning in your own despair and he was the only person who ever really understood you after all your years of isolation and in his awkward way…he accepted you. You are like his sleeping beauty only it will take more than the first kiss you never had as a remedy for your ailment. Huh, you're more like his sleeping rock, not quite as soft and defiantly wide awake.

Unbidden, another memory rises in front of you as though to break your fantastical utopia. Anther one of Beast Boy, his face looming in close. You smile inwardly before it freezes. That look…it is similar to the ones he gave to you when he was besotted to you only this one is more…mature, more intense and meaningful. It's as though he shares a much deeper connection with the one he is directing the look towards than he ever did with you.

Your silent scream echoes throughout Raven's head. You hope it gives her nightmares.

You feel the horror grow as the pieces click together in your head. While you are trapped he is growing up without you, healing the inner wounds you thought you had scarred on him and outgrowing you and your needs. You're his first love and dear to him, yes, but he's moving on without you, something you are unable to do. In fact you can't **_move_** at all.

Fury burns as realisation strikes with it's poisoned sharpness. You shake with every fibre of your being at the thought of becoming just another memory in some boy's head. Already you can't bring yourself to recall his name. The criminal who has abandoned you for the witch. This isn't the way it's supposed to go in the fairytales. Aren't the princes meant to ride off with the princesses into the sunset and slay the witch? Well, someone forgot about the Brothers Grimm when this prince left this princess locked up in the tower and struck up a relationship with the witch with the cold violet eyes. Well…they wouldn't be nestled up in their warm purple for long if you had your way, acting on the fierce redness of your rage. It's shinning even more brightly than Raven's power.

You feel your unbeating heart break.

**_'He betrayed me…'_**

Far away there is a shudder. Some blood-coloured tulips are crushed by slabs of solid rock pealing off the lost soul they had been brought for. And then there was silence…save for the enraged beating of a broken heart.


End file.
